Una nueva estrella
by Ireth Vardamir Stark
Summary: Otra historia más sobre Andrea Maximoff, o mejor dicho Andrea Banner. El nacimiento de su primera hija, acompañada de todas las mejores personas de su vida... incluido los Maximoff. Dedicado a mi mejor amiga, mi koi, mi vida, quien ha hecho posible esto


**_"Cualquiera que haya amado, tiene una cicatriz" - _Alfred de Musset**

**Staten Island - 23:45 a.m **

La madrugada de aquel sábado ya estaba cerca. La noche, no estaba siendo la más agradable de la semana, no si ella tenía en cuenta el "pequeño" detalle de que Jake ese fin de semana, trabajaría fuera y ello lo pasaría seguramente o bien sola o también podría ir a Brooklyn a buscar a Meiga. A fin de cuentas, aquella también era su casa, la joven Stark ya había dejado constancia de aquello y además, si su mejor amiga se enterara de que, estando embarazada, se había quedado sola en casa, seguramente ambas habrían salido ardiendo.

La peliblanca, estaba tumbada en la amplia cama de matrimonio, acariciando su vientre con ambas manos mientras, de vez en cuando observaba en su "StarkPhone" la hora. La noche se estaba haciendo eterna, y el tener que guardar reposo, estaba acabando con su paciencia, cuando rebosa de ella. Suspiró frustrada y se incorporó en la cama, sentándose en una cómoda posición india y pulsó una tecla de su teléfono que la ponía en contacto directo con Meiga.

El teléfono comenzó a dar señal de inmediato, aunque, en vez de responder la voz de Meiga, lo hizo una más masculina, la de Steve.

— ¡Ah! Hola Andrea — el saludo fue inmediato, aunque de fondo se escuchaban a los gemelos Stark gritando y riéndose y también la voz de Meiga blasfemando con todo aquello que podía. Ante aquellas voces, Andrea se apartó el teléfono, alzando una ceja y aguantando una pequeña risa

— Steve.. ¿Va todo bien por allí? ¿Está Mei…? — Seguramente sí, todo iba bien, aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que los gemelos estuvieran haciendo alguna de las suyas, como últimamente (y teniendo en cuenta que eran niños de dos años), era de esperar.

Mientras Andrea hablaba, se escucharon leves interferencias, de como Steve le pasaba el teléfono a su mujer y como esta, se dejaba caer rendida en el suelo, pegándose el teléfono al rostro para poder hablar. Hizo leves ruiditos, como si se estuviera quejando.

— Mátame, te lo ruego… te haré beneficiaria de mi testamento, pero mátame… — Suplicó Stark repetidas veces mientras salía de la habitación donde estaba hacia el pasillo, escuchando como al otro lado de la linea, la velocista estaba siendo atacada por una fuerte risa al escuchar aquellas palabras — ¡Claro! vamos a reinos del sufrimiento de Stark… — chasqueó la lengua, negando con la cabeza — ¿Cómo está mi mutante embarazada favorita?

Andrea, sintió la necesidad de colocar una mano en su vientre a causa de la risa y la patada que la niña que llevaba en sus entrañas acababa de aventarle. Suspiró, reprimiendo la risa y asintiendo aunque ella no lo estuviera viendo.

— ¡Bien! aunque… ya sabes, Jake ha tenido que salir y… ¡Voy para tu casa! — Exclamó la peliblanca tranquilamente mientras se levantaba de la cama, aún con la mano en su vientre — A no ser que estés ocupada, lamparilla.

— ¿Lamparill…¡Oye! — Una de sus habituales muecas se dibujo en el rostro de la morena, quién automáticamente, se dirigió a abrir la puerta de entrada — Mi puerta, siempre está abierta para ti, ya lo sabes, ¿empiezo a contar?

En lo que su amiga había hablado durante escasos segundos, ella había cogido lo necesario para pasar el fin de semana fuera y se había situado en la salida de su casa. Asintió las últimas palabras ajenas y se ajustó las gafas que utilizaba para correr. Sí, no debería correr, pero que fuera Meiga quien la recogiera en coche, sería todavía más peligroso que una pequeña y rápida carrera hasta Brooklyn.

— Cuando quieras, Mei - Mei…. lista.

Meiga se apartó de la puerta, dejando espacio para que la velocista pudiera entrar con total facilidad. Dirigió la mirada hacia el salón, donde Steve estaba cargando en ambos brazos a sus pequeños.

— Bien, empieza la cuenta atrás — murmuró la morena y entonces, colgó el teléfono. De ese mismo modo, comenzó la cuenta atrás y antes de llegar a cinco, una fuerte ráfaga de viento y una estela plateada, golpearon la entrada de la casa y, tras los gritos de emoción de los gemelos, que sabían que aquello era obra de la tía Andrea, la peliblanca se detuvo en el centro del salón, dejando caer su bolsa de viaje y sacudiendo la cabeza cuando se subió las gafas de deporte antes de recibir en sus brazos a la pequeña Annie y a Joey abrazado a una de sus piernas.

Steve se dejó caer sobre el sofá, apartando un par de juguetes de los niños, haciéndose el cabello hacia atrás con una mano, mientras Meiga cerraba la puerta y volvía al salón para cargar ella con la bolsa de viaje de su amiga y llevarla a la habitación que siempre ocupaba Andrea cuando visitaba el hogar de la familia Rogers Stark.

* * *

**Brooklyn, Nueva York - 00:19 a.m **

**"Una nueva estrella" **

En la habitación, ambas amigas se dejaron caer en la cama como solían hacer siempre que dormían juntas, estaban acompañadas por una bol de helado de chocolate y con Castiel tumbado al lado de la cama, observando a ambas chicas.

Andrea permanecía recostada y apoyada en el cabezal de la cama, mientras con una mano tomaba cucharadas del helado, con la otra dibujaba pequeñas figuras invisibles en su vientre mientras hablaba con Meiga, la cual estaba sentada frente a ella en una cómoda posición india, comiendo también helado mientras atendía a la conversación y las palabras de su mejor amiga.

— Odio cuando tiene trabajos que hacer y me quedo sola, es casi más frustrante que cuando nuestros padres tenían que salvar la tierra — Andrea hizo un mohín y se llevó otra cucharada de chocolate a la boca, alzando los hombros y negando suavemente con la cabeza — Cuando ella nazca, espero que no se mueva de casa.

Con ambas cejas alzadas, Meia dejó que una marcada mueca se apoderara de su rostro. Chasqueó la lengua, como hacia siempre que algo no era de su agrado. Comprendía aquella frustración, y solo por eso, en cuanto viera a Jake, quien era casi un cuñado para ella, le amenazaría sugiriendo por que lugar de su cuerpo haría entrar una de tantas probetas de laboratorio, la sola idea de pensar que podría ponerse de parto sola, o quizás por sorpresa, alteraba cada uno de sus sentidos y comenzaba a oler la ansiedad brotar en su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué te dije de los erizos? que pinchan y desaparecen rápidamente… — Comenzó Stark a decir, intentando suavizar la conversación — No, en serio, me estoy pensado seriamente el regalarte con la cesta de la niña un anti-insectos para el trepa muros — Ella misma rodó los ojos y tomo una importante cantidad de chocolate y, al darse cuanta de ello, le ofreció todo cuanto quedaba a la embarazada, de nuevo con una mueca en su rostro cuando vio a la peliblanca reírse del pequeño enfado de Stark, quien desde que sabía que su mejor amiga estaba embarazada, estaba siendo de lo más protectora.

— Estoy bien, Mei, no es para tanto… pero no me apetecía estar sola — replicó la peliblanca. Ya estaba acostumbrada al humor del que tanto alardeaban los Stark, incluso había aprendido a ver el lado divertido a aquellos chistes o reproches, por lo que ambas siempre acababan atacadas por la risa. Andrea hizo un poco más la cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió un leve pinchazo en el bajo vientre. Frunció suavemente el ceño, haciendo presión con la mano, sin darle mucha importancia, al igual que ocurrió con Meiga, que tampoco dio importancia a aquel gesto, sobretodo ella, que había estado ya embarazada y sabia que algún pinchazo, con un vientre ya bastante avanzado, era algo común en ocasiones.

— Tengo una idea… que a mi sobrina le encantará — Comenzó a decir Meiga mientras se levantaba de la cama de un leve salto y la miraba con una casi reluciente sonrisa que solo aparecía en su rostro cuando realmente tramaba algo —Ahora vuelvo, copito de nieve.

Y sin atender a como Andrea le replicaba el apodo de "Copito de nieve", Stark salió de la habitación tranquilamente, tarareando una conocida canción, ( y tan conocida, como que era el "hombre estrellado"), directa hacia la terraza de la casa, donde tenía pensado planear una noche casi de "spa" para su mejor amiga —y también para ella, pero eso era lo de menos—

Mientras tanto, Andrea se incorporó en la cama con cuidado, aunque sintió un suave mareo al poner los pies en el suelo para ir hacia el baño de la habitación. Carraspeó un poco, apoyando ambas manos en el vientre cuando volvió a sentir el pinchazo, que esta vez se repitió al instante. Un mohín escapó de sus labios, seguido de un quejido cuando dobló las rodillas y frunció el ceño, repitiendo una y otra vez para si misma, que todavía no era el momento de que su niña naciera. Una sensación casi eléctrica, recorrió su espalda de arriba abajo y apenas tuvo tiempo de sentarse cuando Meiga apareció cruzando el umbral de la habitación.

— Copito, he preparado el jacuz…. — Al entrar en la habitación y ver a la peliblanca de aquella manera, casi palideció, y de haber sido posible, su reactor se habría fundido, o habría empezado a parpadear. Tragó saliva con fuerza y se quedó parada, observando — ¿Andrea…?

La velocista alzó la mirada hacia su amiga, apretando los labios y las manos en su vientre. Asintió con la cabeza, tomando aire y expulsando el mismo a su vez.

— ¿Sorpresa?… tu sobrina viene con rapidez — Y menuda ironía viniendo eso de una madre velocista. Tan bien como Andrea pudo, apoyó una de sus manos en la mesita de noche mientras Meiga se acercaba para ayudarla, ya que ella mejor que nadie, entendía lo doloroso que podía llegar a ser aquello. Dejó que la rodeara con un brazo y pasó otro alrededor de la cintura ajena mientras caminaban para poder salir fuera de la habitación, y luego también fuera de casa.

Primero, fue asegurarse de que tenían todo lo necesario para ir al hospital, lo segundo, avisar a Steve para que las acompañara y en el proceso, obviamente, llamar a Jake para que llegase cuanto antes.

* * *

**Wilson Vs Maximoff Vs. Banner**

Se habían asegurado de llamar a Jake, empezando la conversación con un avivado "Adivina quien está de parto" (sobraba decir quien había llamado al futuro padre) , quien en esos momentos se encontraba dando vueltas por la sala de espera, totalmente desesperado, a punto también de un ataque de ansiedad. Por otra parte, todos los Little Avengers y Vengadores, estaban sentados al lado de la habitación, aguardando nerviosos también alguna noticia de su amiga.

Meiga estaba sentada encima de Steve, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del Capitán cuando vio a Jake pasearse histérico. Se levantó en ese mismo instante, no sin antes dejar un suave beso en los labios de su marido, para después sacar de una máquina cercana un café y una infusión. Tranquilamente, o al menos, con fingida tranquilidad, se acercó a Jake, ofreciendo a este la infusión (aunque la idea de causarle un ataque de nervios gracias al café, era muy tentadora).

— Ah, ¿No deberías haberte peinado para venir al nacimiento de tu hija? tengo un amigo estilista que es el mejor de Manhattan, si quieres.. le llamo— Miró a Jake con una ladeada sonrisa, alzando una ceja. Obviamente, bromeaba, pero le encantaba hacer chistes con el pelo del chico, igual que adoraba hacerle chistes a Alex y Clint sobre pájaros… humor Stark.

Jake chasqueó la lengua mientras aceptaba la bebida caliente, frunció el ceño, no sabía si reír porque los nervios se lo impedían. Miró en ambas direcciones y luego hacia atrás, acercándose a la joven Stark, a la cual rodeó con un brazo, como si fuera a confesarle alguna especie de secreto.

— ¿Y si bajas la luz a tu reactor?… no quiero que deslumbres a mi niña — En ese momento, la risa si que escapó de los labios de Jake, aunque no tardó en desaparecer cuando Meiga le amenazó con calcinar su desaliñado flequillo de un simple soplido.

Mientras Stark y Wilson mantenían aquella "agradable" conversación, en la sala de espera de las salas de nacimiento, entraron dos hombres peliblancos, uno de ellos con gafas de sol, aunque era de noche y vestido casi completamente de cuero, y el otro, algo más mayor, también con una chaqueta de cuero, ambos acompañados por dos mujeres de cabellos oscuros. En ese momento, el único en levantarse de su asiento, fue Bruce, quien se acercó directamente a Pietro Maximoff y su hijo. Ambos padres de Andrea, se miraron a los ojos durante unos escasos segundos de silencio.

— ¿Cómo está? — murmuró Pietro quien estaba al lado de su hermana Wanda.

Bruce asintió con la cabeza mientras se quitaba las gafas y levemente mordía la patilla de las mismas. Observó a los hermanos Maximoff, así como observó también a Carlisle, el hermano de Andrea y también a la novia del mismo.

— Esta bien… aunque todavía no nos han dicho nada. Estamos esperando.

Aquellas palabras fue todo cuanto Bruce menciono. No le molestaba aquella presencia, para nada, ellos también eran familia de Andrea, pero sin embargo, se convertía en una situación bastante incomoda en aquellos instantes. Dos padres, dos hermanos… (y menos mal que Erik todavía no había llegado, porque habría reclamado acompañar a su nieta).

Los minutos parecían horas, y las horas, eternidades que no parecían terminar nunca. La espera les estaba desquiciando a todos y cada uno de los presentes, en especial al padre. Cerca ya de las tres de la madrugada, la matrona que atendería el parto, salió de la habitación donde se encontraba Andrea, explicando a todos los presentes que la muchacha ya estaba preparada para dar a luz.

— ¿Quién la acompañara de todos ustedes? — pronuncio la mujer, buscando al padre de la criatura y a la pareja de Andrea. Instintivamente, tanto Meiga, como Jake, Bruce, Carlisle y Pietro se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos y acudieron al encuentro de la enfermera, al grito unísono de "nosotros". La mujer les examinó, esperando la decisión de los cinco, ya que únicamente podrían entrar dos personas.

Bruce y Pietro se miraron, como esperando que alguno cediera su derecho de entrar al otro, pero ocurrió que Pietro, conociendo las decisiones de su hija, atrasó un paso y asintió mirando a Bruce. Carlisle, blasfemó seguramente en su propio idioma y se colocó al lado de su padre, cruzándose de brazos porque de sobra, el hermano mayor de la velocista, comprendía que el siguiente acompañante debería ser Jake, aunque aquello, Meiga, parecía no querer comprenderlo, porque ella también quería entrar.

—Vamos Mei… — susurró Steve al oído de su mujer, rodeando su cintura con ambas manos en un abrazo — Deja a Jake que entre… es su primer hijo.

Y finalmente a regañadientes, Meiga tuvo que ceder, como acabaría haciendo tarde o temprano, y se sentó a esperar junto a Steve y sus demás compañeros de equipo.

La noche se hizo más larga cuando Bruce y Jake entraron a la habitación donde Andrea estaba. La madrugada estaba ya avanzada, quizás demasiado. Los presentes, (quienes no daban alguna leve cabezada, como Clint), observaban las idas y venidas de los médicos alrededor de todo el Hospital, las quejas de algunos pacientes, incluso Meiga saludó a un doctor, Gregory, con quien estuvo unos cuantos minutos hablando después de tanto tiempo, aunque a Steve aquello no le hiciera especial ilusión.

Tres tazas de café más tarde, el llanto de un bebé sacó a todos de su entonación y cansancio cuando Jake, salió a la sala de espera y asintió con una amplia sonrisa y entonces, apoyó su mano en el hombro de Meiga, dandole a entender que esos momentos, ella debía ser la primera en entrar, y así lo hizo, tras entregar sus tacones a Steve, corrió hacia la habitación y durante unos segundos, se quedó parada observando a su mejor amiga y a la niña que cargaba en sus brazos. Apretó los labios y sonrió, casi al borde de explotar en un incontrolable llanto de emoción al ver aquella escena. Pietro y Carlisle entraron detrás de ella y se aproximaron también a admirar aquella escena. La habitación pronto se llenó de todos los presentes que felicitaban a Andrea y admiraban a la preciosa niña que acababa de nacer y que entonces, tras haber sido examinada por los médicos, y asegurar que era una niña fuerte y sana, dormía en los brazos de su madre.

— ¿Cómo se llama? — susurró Dagon mientras se colocaba al lado de la cama junto a Meiga, quien levemente, con su dedo indice, acariciaba el rostro de la niña y se controlaba por no tomarla entre sus brazos y devorarla a besos en ese mismo momentos.

— Fiona… se llamará Fiona — asintió Andrea mientras miraba a Jake, quien se aceró y la rodeó con un brazo antes de darle un suave y tierno beso en los labios a la mutante, reprimiendo las ganas de llorar de emoción al encontrarse frente a la familia Wilson.


End file.
